


A Trip to be Forgotten (Septiplier)

by JayBeanns



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBeanns/pseuds/JayBeanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are heading to a convention in Europe, when their plane unexpectedly crashes. Jack manages to get to an island, but when he finds Mark on the same island, things weren't how they were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to be Forgotten (Septiplier)

Jack sat in the airplane seat next to Mark. Mark had ear buds in, and was watching Game Grumps videos. Jack wanted to watch, but he felt sick when ever he wasn't looking out the window, or sleeping. Though he was afraid of heights, he found it kind of calming to watch the clouds. He nudged Mark with his elbow to get his attention. "Holy fook! Look at that!" A stream of water, looking like a fountain, shot out of the water. Mark popped his ear buds out, and looked out the window. "Woah is that a whale?" Jack answered, still mesmerized "I think so!" They settled back into their seats. "That whale has to be huge!" Marks said. "Yeah, just as big as your mom." Jack replied. Mark gave him a look then laughed. Jack laughed a bit, then said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sure your mother's a lovely woman." "Yeah, maybe you'll get to meet her someday." Mark said, looking kind of distant. Jack ignored the look on Mark's face, and said "Yeah, I think that'd be fun!"  
   Mark went back to watching Game Grumps videos, but with only one ear bud in. Jack had requested he leave one out so they could still talk. Jack had a fun thought. He proceeded to take out his phone, and take a selfie. Mark was in the background not paying attention. Jack posted it to Twitter with the caption "On a plane with McButtFace."  Mark would notice soon enough, Jack thought deviously. He went back to looking out the window. He noticed something. Mark got another elbow in his arm. "Mark, look and island!" Mark took his time looking out the window. "Where?" "Well, it's gone now." Jack rolled his eyes. "It was really there though, you just took too long."  
"Sure." Mark said sarcastically, teasing the green haired man. "Oh fook you," he said laughing a little.  
     A few hours passed, Jack got up to use the restroom. They were always so small. When he got back from the restroom he almost walked past his seat. He saw Mark wearing his hat. "Mark, what the fook are you doing?" Mark screamed, "TOP A THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" In the worst Irish accent that has ever been heard. Several other passengers complained, and one even yelled back "Shut the fuck up!" Mark laughed. Jack scooted past him to the window next to his seat. "Oh my god," Jack said, his voice mixed with embarrassment and amusement. Mark just laughed, as Jack took his hat back and packed it back in his bag of things.  
    One more hour passed, the plane shook so little. Jack's eyes seemed to bug out of his head. He tightly gripped the arm rests, accidentally grabbing Mark's arm in the process. Mark noticed that Jack was clearly bothered. He said "Everything will be fine. Don't worry Jack, I'm here."  
These were the last words Jack remembers hearing before he was hit with the shock of cold, cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually been on a plane before, I'm so sorry if this is inaccurate. This is also my first official fan fic, so please be gentle with me. I also know nothing about this website, so please feel free to give me tips and pointers.   
> Also, idk if I should specify or not, but they're just friends rn. I should have added in a comment somewhere, I know... But I forgot, so they are not dating, if that's the vibe that you got from this.


End file.
